Affairs Behind Me
by MincedPork
Summary: Getting married is almost every girl's dream, but cheating is not. Molly doesn't understand why Jin did it, was she not enough? Can their relationship still be repaired?


**Disclaimer****:** I do not own any Harvest Moon's Character, Place, and Plot that are mentioned in this story.

**Warning: **There's **Lemon**, read this at your own risk.

**Note: **There might be some grammatical issues, but I am still working on it. While English grammar isn't the strongest one for me, I wanted to share my imagination with you all. So I will continually improve it just for my sake. Thanks for reading this at your own time.

* * *

Once you're married, they say your life becomes a lot easier and happier. It's been a month since I've married Jin, and he distanced himself away from me.

_What went wrong?_ I thought to myself while I was sitting on the couch and thinking about our marriage.

Just then, the sound of the door creaked behind me. I turned my head around to see it was Jin that was by the door.

"Jin. My lovely Bear!" as I jumped and kissed him on the lips.

"Molly, get off of me." He shouted, "Please, act as your age and stop giving me so much trouble!"

He pushed me away as if I was just a wasp. I felt the neglect that he had given me. I sat back down on my couch, folded my legs with my arms around it. I didn't know what I had done wrong to receive this type of treatment.

I muttered to myself, "Why me?"

I decided to call it a day and went straight to sleep in our bed.

Morning came, Jin was right beside me.

"Maybe he was in a bad mood because of work." I thought to myself.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I got up and quickly went to open the door and saw Anissa.

"What brings you here Anissa?", I asked.

"Is Jin here?" she stuttered "I need a moment to talk to him."

"He's here, do you want to come in?"

Anissa shook her head, "No..."

From that onward, I felt a bit suspicious about her behavior, but then I recalled that Anissa doesn't talk a lot. So it might be my mind that played tricks on me.

I went back to our bedroom, touched Jin on the shoulder, and slightly shook him.

"Jin, Anissa is here to see you," I whispered.

Jin grumbled and slowly got up, he went to get dressed and then was ready to leave. He looked at me.

"I won't be home till tonight, do you need anything?"

I shook my head, declined the offer, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Take care."

Jin left, and I was alone again.

"Something just doesn't add up.", I wondered.

* * *

**-_Jin's POV-_**

As soon as Molly whispered to me that Anissa was here, I got up and dressed. I was about to leave until I asked Molly if she needed anything by the time I come home, she shook her head and said no. When we parted away from my home, Anissa and I awkwardly walked over to her place in Flute Field. Anissa broke the silence between us.

"We shouldn't continue this Jin," she muttered.

"Anissa. I told you thousands of times, do not worry about Hikari discovering about our relationship. She's just as naive as Chase."

Anissa forced a smile, "okay..."

As soon as we entered Anissa's House, thankfully, her parents weren't home. We both went inside to Anissa's room and commenced to take off our clothes and began the foreplay.

I sat on the bed, and she was on top of me with her arms around my neck.

I kissed her cheek down to her collarbone then I slipped my finger inside her mouth.

"Jin..." she whimpered.

Anissa seductively looked at me as if she was ready to be screwed. Carefully, I took my finger out of her mouth and lifted her two butts. I energetically thrust inside her. I glanced at her face again, and she resembled a crazy animal in heat. She moaned so loudly, while I was breathing heavily, I took the approach and passionately kissed her. I attempted to keep myself contained when I'm thrusting in and out of her so that I don't explode early.

Anissa urged me to hit it harder inside. I knew how Anissa was, every time she tells me to pound her hard. It was her way of informing me it felt great on her end. I caressed her perfect circular sized breast with my right hand, while she took over pleasuring me in the same position that we were in since the beginning. My mind went blank, and It was already time for the final stage.

"Anissa. I'm about to cum," I groaned.

It became clear that we were going to have an orgasm together.

Once the orgasm was over, we put our clothes back on.

I thought to myself, what if I had never married Molly, what if things were different. I couldn't say no to a woman that treated me so nicely. Yet, I made the love of my life that was with me for two years feel miserable. How was I supposed to handle it when Molly suddenly asked me to marry her.

"Jin. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore." she cried. "Let's break up."

I was pulled out of my thought when I heard what she had said. I looked at her with a shocked face. Reality kicked me in harder. I grabbed her left hand, attempted to pull her close to me, she ended up slapping me using her right hand.

She looked furious with me.

"You don't get it?"

At that point, I was oblivious. I kept thinking Anissa has mood swings problem.

"Jin, we been together for two years," She continued. "Here I am, having an affair with a married man."

With these words coming out of Anissa, I knew how much it had hurt her. All I could do was comfort her and apologize for letting her go through all this crap.

Anissa's eyes were starting to get puffier.

"I knew you were avoiding her and have never slept with her. I can't keep betraying her like this." she sobbed.

"Anissa, what do you expect me to do? Divorce her?" I muttered.

Anissa replied, "No, I want our Affair to end."

When I heard that, I kicked an object closest to me in anger.

"You're going to throw away those two years we had together, Why Anissa!" I screamed.

Anissa kept her head down and wept.

"You don't understand a girl's heart." She mumbled.

I left her place filled with rage and tears. It was already past noon I went back home.

* * *

**-****_Molly's POV_****-**

It was already past noon I had just completed my daily routine in the morning. I was going to cook myself some lunch until I heard the door slammed from behind. I turned to see who it was, and it was Jin. He looked as moody as ever.

"Your back early," I exclaimed.

He stared at me with a sneer.

"Yea just finished my business with Anissa's research." He replied.

I sighed and asked if he wanted lunch, he answered with a no. It was usually like that, so I'm not surprised. I always wondered why did he even marry me when I proposed. We never slept together, nor had he ever showed me affection. Not to mention, it was always a dull conversation. The phone rang, I stopped what I was doing and went to pick up the phone.

It was Anissa's voice, " Hey... Molly, can we meet and talk?" Her voice stuttered

I quickly replied, " Sure! what time and place?"

The short conversation continued, I finally hung up the phone. Jin asked me who was on the other side of the phone. I told him it was a friend and that I was going to meet up with her later. He didn't question much, and I thought he was finally interested in knowing my life, Guess not.

Nighttime came, I put on a dress with a plaid pattern and a black boot. I shouted at Jin that I was going out. He ignored me, not to waste any more time I left the house while walking to my destination, I recollected that Anissa usually was quiet and I was startled she wanted to speak with me. Regularly, I would be the one who approaches her. When I arrived at Brass Bar, I saw Anissa sitting by the corner table. I walked towards her and sat down. Maya was our waitress for tonight. We ordered our food and drink.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" I smiled.

Anissa talked about her relationship with Jin.

When all the secrets came out of her mouth, it had me speechless. I prayed to God that this was all a nightmare, and I could wake up from it. However, the more I listen, the more I was finally able to piece together all of my issues with Jin.

Tears fell upon me, and I was clutching my fist.

I couldn't handle this feeling of misery anymore. Questions were building up.

I thought to myself, _I __needed__ more answers, I needed to hear it from him._

I reassured Anissa that I heard her, but I couldn't tell her what I was going to do from here on out. I stepped out of Brass Bar and walked away. I only thought of Anissa's words.

I remembered what she said in a soft tone, "Jin, doesn't have the guts to tell you this because he's afraid to hurt your feelings and mine."

Once I reached back to my house, I held onto the doorknob. As I was thinking, I realized Jin would never tell me the truth. I opened my door and saw that Jin was sitting on the couch.

I wanted to go in and say, "Jin. I love you!", but how can I ever say that, when he hides everything from me. How can I trust a man who only cares about himself? Was Anissa telling the truth? I don't know anymore. I felt so meek, I slowly walked inside the house, took off my shoes, and then went to take a shower, as I soaked myself in water, my answers were started to become clear to me as the steam from the warm water hits me, I needed to get a divorce.

As I got out of the shower, I heard Jin arguing with someone on the phone.

"It's probably with Anissa," I mumbled.

I wrapped around myself with a towel, and then I stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards the bedroom Jin was standing by the bed talking with someone on the phone he saw me walking inside.

"I'll talk to you later," he hung up.

I desperately asked, "Jin, how come you won't touch me?"

I grabbed onto his white coat and cried.

"Have you ever loved me?" I sobbed.

I kept pleading him to tell me the truth while looking pathetic. He ignored my question and walked out of the house. I knew he was going to see Anissa. I was blinded by this situation. I was crying all night, wished he would come back and tell me he does love me.

Morning arrived. I got ready to go to the Mayor's Office.

Upon my arrival, Gill and Mayor Hamilton were working on a stack of paper.

"Molly," Hamilton smiled. "What brings you here today?"

"I need a divorce paper," I said.

"What's the reason for this?" He exclaimed.

"It's complicated." I forced a smile

"Alright, here's the paper. I need to step out for a while," He paused. "Give it to Gill when you're ready."

After Mayor Hamilton left, Gill stared at me with a smirk.

"Not working out? Figures." I ignored his remarks.

"Can't say I didn't warn you."

His arrogant attitude was the reason why I rejected him in the first place.

Gill got up, walked behind me, and hugged me.

I sighed and pushed him away.

"What do you want?"

"I want you." He said.

I turned to face him feeling aggravated.

"Look, I beg of you to stop. I'm not here for you to make a pass on me. I'm here to file a divorce paper. Could you stop being so pushy and let me finish what I came here for."

Gill went back to his seat and felt annoyed. Just then the door opened, Who could be here at this time, I wondered.

"Hey Gill, I need your help," Jin mumbled.

Jin's eyes gazed at mine with a nervous wreck.

"Since your here. I need you to sign this." I sighed.

I looked away from him and handed him the paper. I crossed my arms, waiting for him to sign it. Jin looked down on the paper.

"Molly, what's this, a divorce paper? Is this how you feel about me?" Jin exclaimed.

I was getting agitated.

"I know what's going on, stop pretending like you don't know anything."

Jin stood there still as if he was exposed. Knowing Gill was there, he had to reposition himself to look better. Gill, on the other hand, he was amused by the situation, he watched closely.

"Molly, I don't understand what you are saying," he lied.

"You don't understand? then I'll make you understand."

I move closer to Jin.

I took a deep breath and in a demanding voice, "Me. You. Over. No explanation is needed, just sign the paper so Gill can process it."

Jin couldn't believe his eyes.

"I refuse to sign it without an explanation," he exclaimed.

"You want an explanation?" I stand firm. "Your Affair and relationship with Anissa are the reasons why I'm getting this divorce."

"You have no evidence I did this," he yelled.

"Oh, you sure about that?" I yelled back.

For the first time in a while, I spewed out everything that I was holding back.

"If that's the case, why didn't we slept together? Why did you walk away from me yesterday? How come you always come home late? Can you tell me why?"

I finally calmed down. Jin was taken back by the words that I was spitting out. Jin clutched his fist and signed the paper. Of course, he didn't give me any answers. I felt so sad by the situation that I walked out, and went home; I packed all of Jin's belongings and dragged it outside in front of the door. I closed the door behind me and cried.

Sitting on the floor crying, I heard the rain started to pour down. Not in the right mind, I couldn't understand anything anymore. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I wiped my tears, got up, and opened the door.

Jin was soaked from the rain he rushed to hug me.

He desperately said, "Molly, I know I messed up, but give me another chance."

I pushed him away.

"No, leave me alone!" I cried.

I pushed him out of the house and closed the door, Jin banged on the door several times, telling me to let him come in.

"Please, Jin, we both know we didn't find the right people," I yelled. "If you understand this, then please leave."

The rain poured down harder, and with that, Jin gave up. I was relieved that he was gone.

A few weeks have passed, as I was going to take a bath, I heard my doorbell rang.

"Who is it at this time and day?" I wondered.

I stared at the clock, and it was past midnight. I opened the door, and I saw Gill holding two letters.

"I'm delivering two letters to you," He paused. "also, can you let me in? I need to use the bathroom too."

Gill gave me the two-letter, and I let him come inside my house. While Gill went to use the bathroom, I sat on my couch and read Jin's letter first.

His letter addressed everything he wants to tell me.

* * *

**_-Jin's Letter-_**

Dear Molly,

I hope you were feeling well. I wrote this letter to address all of your questions and concerns because I knew you were waiting for answers from me.

Let's start at the beginning. Molly, I always had viewed you as a good friend of mine. At that time, I was dating Anissa for a good two years, but our relationship became sour when you presented me with the blue feather. I was dazed and wasn't prepared. I felt remarkably bad if I turned you down and so I accepted it. Once we were married, I couldn't end my relationship with Anissa because I had thought everything would be fine, as long as you didn't find out, and that I would continue to love Anissa. I thought as long as I didn't have to touch you, I would feel less burden and guilty.

Regrettably, the time we spent together, I couldn't develop any feelings for you. My affection for Anissa was strong, and you were just a friend to me. Even though Anissa and I both broke up, I knew I couldn't let go of her, and I still love Anissa no matter what happens.

Nevertheless, I understood that what I did was wrong and delusional. With that, I am sincerely apologizing for causing your pain.

I wished you would encounter a better man than me. I know this may appear selfish to you, but in your heart, if you can forgive me. I hope to reconcile with you as a good friend again.

Best Wishes,

Jin

* * *

A grin came across my face; All the explanations that I needed were validation of his true feelings. I could finally let go of this meaningless love I had.

Just then, Gill came out of the bathroom. His arrogant behavior has never changed, I was going to show him to the door, but he gave me a serious face in the middle of my living room, while I'm standing next to the bedroom area.

"Hikari, I know it's already midnight, but won't you try to date me?" He said.

"Gill, we discussed this so many times."

In a firm tone, he said, "I know, but I can't think about anyone, but you! Please give me a chance, won't you?"

"Fine Gill. I'm giving you a month to make me fall in love with you."

A few months had passed, and I didn't regret my decision. Anissa and Jin got back together after a few attempts that Jin had tried.

Did I ever forgive Jin? No, but I still wished him luck with Anissa.

Me? I'm currently dating Gill. You might be wondering why I'm dating him, well I did fall in love with him within a month, and he has proved to me multiple times that he loved me more than anyone else. Even though we quarrel sometimes, but what couple does not quarrel. Gill may come off as insensitive, but that's what you expect from a guy who bottled up his feelings.

So far, I'm content with my life. To any of you, that struggles with what I had experienced. I wanted to let you recognize that you should always be wary of who you are with, and don't let the same misunderstanding occur to you twice.

-**_End_**-


End file.
